


No Control

by TheDarkSideOfAFangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, fun sex, smores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideOfAFangirl/pseuds/TheDarkSideOfAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin are on a night out in town and Regina simply cannot conceal her urges anymore. Forcing Robin to obey his Queen's wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but I do own the ideas for the stories (and the actors lol)

"I want it, Robin!" Regina said it rather anxious.

"Why here? We're almost home, Regina"

"But I want it here and now! Give me now"

"Stop the car!" She yelled

Regina was so thrilled, she couldn't hide the excitement in her face, she had cravings. For him. It's been a while since they made love and that was it. That was going to be the night.

They took the Chevy out for a drive instead of the Mercedes, and luckily for her, having an '80s Chevy resulted in having a nice front bench seat.

"Stop the car, Robin! I want you to take me right here! Right now!"

He abruptly stopped the car in a deserted area and was actually looking strangely surprised.

She jumped him, delivering tender kisses over his neck. He didn't miss the opportunity to take off her coat and start caressing her back. The soft silk material of her blouse getting him crazy as ever. She looked into his eyes, and met his lips into a burning passionate kiss. Her body was calling for him. She wanted all of him. But for what she was feeling, he was more than willing to take his time and make it last forever. But Regina couldn't wait. Her urges were intense and this time called for a more passionate lovemaking than a tender slow one.

"No Robin, stop! I love you, but I need you to be rough to me tonight. Don't be gentle. I need rough. Rip me apart"

He ripped the silk material covering her bare breasts and she gasped in exhilaration. "Yes", she mouthed between his lips. He pressed his hand over her thighs until he could reach the end of her skirt. He pulled it up until her waist and ripped her stockings.

Everything was happening fast and that's exactly what she needed.

He took her breasts in his hands and pressed his teeth gently against them, until he reached the nipples, making her crazy in agony and excitement. He sucked each one and almost got her to climax just that way.

"This is too much Robin, stop!"

"Now that I'm enjoying this, you want me to stop?"

"Please stop, I need you inside of me."

"Sorry milady, we are doing this my way"

He lowered his hand down her thighs and scratched one on the inside. Her moans were getting higher each time and he knew he was doing it just right. When he touched her, he could feel how wet she was for him and that drove him crazy for her, he put her panties to the side and felt her warmth, she almost exploded at his touch. "OMG Robin, I can't go on", she was getting tense, and he wanted her to enjoy that time alone with him.

"Just breathe Regina, I want to pleasure you"

He snuggled here to his arms, all the time caressing her right breast with one hand, while massaging her clit with the other. He knew she had been repressing her desires over stress at work. She needed release and he was there for her.

He worked his fingers like magic, inserting one finger, than two. Than rubbing her gently and swallowing.

"You taste so good, Regina. Christ!"

"Robin, I can't take this anymore. I can't control it.", she was already short of breath when he inserted then another finger, without ever taking his eyes off her mouth. He was mesmerized by the view. His chest going up and down, breathing heavily. While all the time, she called for him. He knew she was on the edge, he sucked one breast again and suddenly she broke under him. Spams throwing her body back into his arms while all he could see were her eyes closed shut and her beautiful lips wide opened, in a broken cry of elation.

He looked into her eyes and said "Good god Regina, you're so perfect"

He was proud of himself. Obviously. Specially now that Regina was relaxed and ready for another round at home. "Now let's go home and let me make love to you"

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed


End file.
